Power Skill
A Power Skill is a Skill that requires Power to use. They generally have a much greater impact in Battle than Basic Skills. Power Skills Burn * 5 Power, max lvl 5 * Corrupted Ox Soul (Sentinel) * Deals magic damage to all enemies * 60% chance to inflict Magic Burn for 3 turns to all enemies * Update: Damage +10%, Effect Duration +1, Effect Chance +15%, Damage +20% Chain Knuckle * 3 Power, max lvl 7 * Eddie * Deals physical damage to a single target * 35% Chance to stun target for 1 turn * Gain Extra Turn on Stun * Updates: Damage +15%, Effect Chance +20%, Damage +20%, Effect Chance +25%, Damage +25%. 25% Cleanse * 3 Power, max lvl 6 * Wickerdog of Night * Removes Negative Effects on target ally * Heals target ally * Heal amount scales with Magic stat * Update: Healing +10%, 10%, 10%, 15%, 20% Cleanse All * 4 Power, max lvl 6 * Corrupt Ox Cultist (Sentinel) * Removes negative Effects on all allies * Heals all allies for 10% of Missing HP * Grants an extra turn to caster * Updates: Healing +10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 25% Death Or Glory * 6 Power, max lvl 6 * Axis Soldier (Magus) * deals 2 hits of magic damage to all enemies * Heal all allies for 35% of their HP if this attack kills an enemy Last Judgement * 5 Power * Beast Eddie * Inflicts Bloodlust for 2 turns on all enemies. * Instantly gain an Extra Turn. Ninth Circle * 5 Power * Beast Eddie * Transform all Immunity and Invincibility effects (including Golden Effects) on a single target into Permadeath for 3 turns. * Instantly gain an Extra Turn if an effect is transformed. * Inflict Crave on all enemies for 2 turns. Physical Charge * 6 Power, max lvl 5 * Corrupted Ox Soul (Warrior) * Grants Physical Charge to allies * Updates: Damage +5%, 5%, 5%, 10% Power of Darkness * 6 Power * Beast Eddie * Heal all allies based on the number of negative effects on each enemy. * Revive a dead ally and grant them Shroud status for 3 turns. Rise * 4 Power, max lvl 5 * Eddie * Deals physical damage to all enemies * Heals all allies * 25% Chance to gain an Extra Turn * Heal amount is based on your ATK stat * Update: Damage +10%, Healing +10%, Damage +15%, Healing +15% Scorched Earth * 6 Power, Max Lvl 1 * Eddie * Inflict 3 Toxic Burns (Silver) on all enemies for 2 turns * Heal all allies based on your Max HP * Grant Increased Fury Generation to allies for 2 turns. * No updates Sear * 3 Power, max lvl 5 * Owl Cultist * Deals 2 hits of magic damage to one target. * 25% Chance to inflict up to 3 Magic Burns to one target. * Damage scales on the enemy's Max HP. * Updates: Damage +25%, +25%, Effect Duration +2, Damage +25% Stare * 4 Power, max lvl 5 * Demon Spawn (Magus) * Deals 3 hits of magic Damage to all enemies * Increase Def and Increase MR for all allies for 2 turns * Updates: Damage +10%, +15%, +20%, +25